A Zanessa Story
by carolinechengirl
Summary: The Season continues of Zac and Vanessa as they go and out with their love. Heading pastures and onto rocks of obstacles.
1. The Woman She Has Become

I woke up, feeling a daze. I looked and turned around. Oh great, I thought. Another complete stranger yet again. I quietly got up with my naked body as he snored away, basking in the sun. I grabbed my bag and headed outside of the hotel room. I quickly changed in the bathroom and walked out. I smiled.

"Hello Vanessa," I said to myself and went to my car.

--

Zac kissed her again over and over until she told him to stop. Blake giggled a little bit and continued with her breakfast. He could see that sparkling diamond ring on her finger as she was staring at the black and white sheets.

"So, don't forget—we're meeting my parents today," Blake said.

Zac mumbled a little bit and got up. Blake laughed.

"And, what's wrong with my parents?" she asked.

"I just—don't like meeting parents," he said.

It was tough enough he had _still_ a year round tour with the Wildcats but with the parents, was just enough for him to handle.

"Well, you have to, okay?" she whispered.

He nodded and continued eating his breakfast.

--

"Mommy! When is he going to be here?" she cried.

Miley sighed.

"Soon, sweetie, I promise," she smiled.

The doorbell rang as she went to go get it. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hello Justin," she spoke.

Justin nodded and yelled,

"You gremlin!"

Noah turned and giggled as she went into her father's arms.

"Who's the prettiest girl in the whole world?" Justin spoke.

"I am," Noah spoke.

Noah was let go as she went into the room to grab her knapsack.

"_You_ are the prettiest girl in the whole world," Justin whispered.

Miley pushed him away. She continued washing the dishes. Ugh, she thought.

"Boy, Justin—I wonder what Mandy will think of that if she heard you," Miley said.

Justin put his arms around her.

"You know that you are the mother. I care about you the most," Justin said.

Miley pushed him away again as Noah came downstairs.

"Listen, I'm trying to keep a good relationship for Noah's sake so—

Noah grabbed Justin's leg and smiled.

"Let's go daddy! Let's go!" she cried.

Justin laughed and picked her up.

"Alright, pumpkin. Let's go," Justin smirked and took Noah outside.

"Have fun at the zoo," Miley yelled.

--

"Haha, can you believe that?" Joe spoke.

Kevin smiled a little bit. He shook his head.

"They should seriously go out,"

Kevin and Joe were flipping through a magazine. Tiger Beat. They were seeing what kind of hook-ups Nick got into this time. It was very tough for him to get into a relationship after what Selena had done. Nick entered the room with his agent.

"Hey guys," Nick smiled.

Joe and Kevin waved as they were snickering with the magazine. Nick rolled his eyes and took the magazine.

"Okay, who is it this time?" Nick asked.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other.

"Taylor Swift," they chimed together.

Well, Nick and Taylor were close friends. They just became friends after a music video they did together but that didn't mean they were together. Noo. He thought. The agent got off his phone.

"Speaking of Taylor, I want you to fake date her," the agent spoke.

Joe and Kevin laughed together.

"Hey! Joe, you're going to go out with Demi," the agent proposed.

Kevin laughed harder. Nobody could put Kevin on the spot. The press already knew who he was dating. He was dating Danielle, his long time childhood friend. Demi walked into the room with a cup of coffee. She stared at Kevin as he fell on the floor, laughing.

"What's wrong with Kevin today?" Demi asked.

Joe grew nervous and shrugged. Demi smiled and walked past Kevin as she put the cup of coffee.

"Well, it's good to see you guys again. Are you ready to record?" Demi asked.

Joe turned to the agent as the agent gave him the look. Joe nodded. Nick rolled his eyes.

--

Selena paced around her office as they gave her designs. Selena nodded. She gave a little bad look on the other one. Then, she told everyone to leave. Taylor walked in the room and smiled.

"Hey, I got you a coffee," Taylor said.

Selena thanked her and grabbed the coffee as she drank it with pleasing.

"So, rumor has it you're dating Nick," Selena said quietly.

Taylor shook her head.

"He hasn't dated _anybody_ since the break-up. He's waiting for you Lena," Taylor explained.

Selena stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"I don't care if he's waiting for me or not. He kissed her. That's all that mattered," Selena said.

--

Like? Review it. :] Thanks!


	2. What Was The Point Of It?

**Please subscribe to my new channel; /joeyadamjonas3**

**Thanks. **

--

Vanessa quickly got home and turned on the Sports Channel. She grabbed popcorn and listened to the radio a little bit too. She was healthy, homely, and happy. She flipped through the channels when she saw the basketball game come on. She smiled and watched as leader Zac Efron took the lead with a shot of 32 to 16. She gave a wide smile and watched as _slutty_ Blake kept screaming for them to win. Zac winked to the crowd and, as his _sweaty body _was slow-mowing through the scene after the incredible shot, Vanessa grew disappointed. How could she turn _that_ down?

"Oh Zac…" she sniffled.

--

Taylor came into the studio on the bright morning and saw Nick and Joe there, sitting quietly. She looked confused.

"Wow, quiet morning huh fellas?" she asked.

They nodded. What was going on with them? Joe nudged Nick and Nick was pulled closer to Taylor. Taylor grew scared.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Taylor asked.

Nick nodded.

"Do you want to _fake date_ me?" Nick squeaked.

Taylor gasped. She slapped him right across the face. She put her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think I am? _Britney?_ Oh please, Nick. You could get every girl you want, _even Selena,_ and you chose to fake date _me?_ Don't flatter yourself," Taylor spoke and walked out.

Nick scurried back to Joe. Joe snickered a little bit. Nick gave a big glance at Joe and hit his head.

"It's all your fault,"

Joe looked shocked.

"Me? You mean Marty! Our agent," Joe explained.

Eh. He was half right. Nick thought.

--

"You did a great job out there tonight honey," Blake smiled.

Zac put his arm around Blake as she walked far away from him. She took out AXE and sprayed it all over him. Zac laughed and then put his arm around her again. Blake snuggled closer as they were put into the cab. The screaming fans wanted to get his autograph. They managed to get in as soon as possible and drove away.

"So, what's booked for tomorrow?" Zac asked.

Blake looked at her planner. Blake was always the type of person who planned everything according to her. She made no arguments about it.

"You have an interview, a commercial, practice, and then come home to have a nice dinner with me," Blake smiled and shut the book.

Zac growled a little bit and laughed. Blake put her head on his shoulder as they went the night away.

--

Miley opened the door as Noah was sleeping, being carried by Justin. Justin walked in with Mandy right behind her as she put on her new lip gloss, Cherry Blast. Miley could smell the scent from here. Ew. Justin ran upstairs and went to go put her upstairs. Mandy looked around her house.

"So, Justin used to live here huh?" Mandy asked.

Miley nodded. She shuffled her feet around the room as she clearing the tables. She _hated_ having Mandy Jiroux around, his _fiancé._ Mandy chewed her bubble gum and looked around.

"You should move out. The space is bigger here," Mandy suggested.

Miley turned to Mandy. Justin came downstairs just in time. Mandy sighed in relief and went outside to turn on the car. Justin smiled.

"So, Noah had a good time at the zoo," Justin reported.

Miley turned and nodded. Justin was a good father. He just wasn't good enough to be _hers._ Justin sighed and sat on the couch.

"Listen, I'm trying my hardest—

Miley took off her apron and put it on the rack.

"Well, try harder. I don't want you to make the wrong mistake," Miley said.

Justin got up and wiped his pants. He whispered in her ear,

"It wasn't the wrong mistake meeting you,"

and he walked away, with mysteriousness. Miley shut the door and bit her lip. Woow. She thought.

--

Taylor quickly rushed to Selena's office as she laughing along with her co-workers and Heather too, the _ex_ boss. Taylor gave her look and Selena rushed out.

"Nick asked to _fake date_ me!" Taylor shrieked.

Selena's eyes widened.

"Really? What did you say?" Selena said.

Taylor told her what she had said. Selena had a look on her face.

"Listen, I don't care if you _date or fake date _him. He's not my boy. He can be whoever's boy," Selena spoke.

Taylor grabbed her hand.

"So, I can date him?"

Selena grew nervous. Did she really want that to happen? She wanted…to keep her secret love for him away?

"Um, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you should—just think about the options. Keep it wide open," Selena spoke.

Taylor smiled and gave her the look again. Selena gave her confused one.

"You _still_ LOVE him. Don't deny it," Taylor said.

Selena furrowed her eyebrows and 'pshed'.

"Oh please, Nick Jonas? No. If you were to put me and Nick Jonas together, you'd end up with trash," Selena spoke, sweating.

Taylor whistled a little bit and said, 'sure' and walked away. Selena sighed and opened the door.

"So, where were we?"

--

Ashley came home with a load of shopping done. She shut the door and noticed the room was quiet. Too quiet. She put the bags down.

"Vanessa?" Ashley cried out.

Vanessa quickly rammed downstairs and said, 'yeah' with a quiet voice. Ashley went upstairs and saw her on the bed, with a bed full of tissues. She crawled and hugged her.

"It's been four years sweetie," Ashley said.

Vanessa nodded. She cried onto her shoulder.

"I just let that fuckin' bitch right into his arms," Vanessa cried.

Ashley looked at her.

"There isn't a time when he isn't thinking about you. He thinks about you everyday. He asks me how you're doing," Ashley said.

Vanessa wiped her tears…

"Listen, Corbin is having a little get together at Las Vegas next week. You wanna come?" Ashley asked.

She turned to her and nodded. Maybe it would be good for her to meet new people, A/N: _if you know what I mean._ She hugged her and gave her the innocent smile. ;)

"Okay, now stop being mopey," Ashley laughed.

Vanessa laughed along with her and tossed all the tissues in the trash. It was time.


	3. Finally We're Getting Somewhere

**Did you subscribe to joeyadamjonas3 ?**

**--**

Ashley grabbed 6 suitcases and stuffed them in the car. Vanessa laughed a little bit as she wore her sunglasses. Ashley shut the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. Vanessa told her to get out as she held the keys. Ashley groaned and sat on the other seat.

"You know, in England, I would be driving," Ashley spoke.

Vanessa turned on the car and headed out of the driveway. The girls turned on the radio and let the wind take their cares away.

"Road trip!" they screamed.

--

Zac stuffed his belongings into the suitcase. Blake went upstairs and grew bewildered.

"What are you doing?" Blake said.

Zac looked at her and smiled. He zipped up his suitcase and stuffed a pack of skittle in the other compartment.

"I'm going to Corbin's party," Zac said.

Blake dropped her mouth. She gave him the 'no' look and unzipped the suitcase.

"You are not going to the party. You have to go to an interview Efron," Blake spoke, with her arms crossed.

Zac kissed her ear and zipped it back up as he went downstairs. Blake followed him downstairs and stomped her feet.

"If you're going to Las Vegas, I'm – never going to talk to you again," Blake spoke.

Zac dropped his suitcase and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"I'll be around the Cesear's Palace. I promise," he said.

Blake opened her eyes and sniffled a little bit. She dropped her agenda and shrugged. So…she was suppose to now forget about this whole day planned? Zac took the car and drove off. ;( She was all alone.

--

Miley gave Justin Noah as she packed her suitcase. Justin watched Noah as she drew a picture of the family.

"Where's Mandy sweetie?" Justin asked.

Noah stuck her tongue out and pointed her finger to it. Miley laughed a little bit and turned her head back. Justin rolled his eyes. Miley was going off on an adventure.

"Okay, so I'll be back on Monday. Take care of yourself," Miley said.

Justin and Noah turned to Miley.

"I will,"

Miley kissed Noah's head and scruffed her hair. Justin puckered his lips but Miley slammed the door without him even knowing it.

"You got pwned," Noah exclaimed.

--

Selena grabbed her keys as _ex boss _Heather took over. She was the boss of the whole Fashion Fatal magazine but since she retired, Selena has been running the whole system. Selena grabbed her sunglasses.

"So, I'm going on the private jet. I'll be back on Monday, alright?" Selena spoke.

Heather nodded and sat down on the leather seat.

"Ah, it feels so good to be the top again," Heather laughed.

Selena went to go hug her and dashed out of the building. She called for a cab and drove off.

--

Nick, Joe, and Kevin just got on their tour bus and were headed to Las Vegas. Nick strummed his guitar as Joe was eating a lollipop. Kevin was –driving the bus.

"I can't believe we're going to Las Vegas to perform," Nick spoke.

Joe nodded.

"Danielle is going to be there tonight so behave you guys," Kevin assured them.

They rolled their eyes. Whenever the _lovebirds_ were around, they'd always make kissy faces and call them cutesy names. It was disgusting.

"As long as I'm there, without seeing you two in sight, we're happy," Joe&Nick spoke.

--

Taylor decorated the bar as Corbin wanted it. Corbin grabbed bottles of beer and stuffed them in the counters.

"Why do you want all of them to come? They all hate each other," Taylor said, getting off the chair.

Corbin nodded.

"Exactly, It's time to reunite with our classmates and also, celebrate my new bar," Corbin smiled.


	4. Who Ever Said You Could Touch My Ass?

**I admire TinaBelle98 for reviewing first. This one is for you. ;)**

**--**

Zac rushed into the room and yelled.

"It's you fro bro!" Zac screamed.

Corbin smiled and ran to give him a hug. It has been forever since they have seen each other. It was a miracle to see them together. Corbin was going to make magic happen tonight.

"So, the party is at 8:00 PM. Just be there," Corbin spoke.

Zac smiled.

"Why you having a party with just me in it?" Zac asked.

Corbin said, 'you're my best friend' speech and gave him a wave good-bye. Zac rushed out of the restaurant and went to Caesar's Palace to find a vacant spot.

--

Vanessa and Ashley giggled as they walked into the bar. Taylor shrieked as they ran into each other's arms.

"We should do that more often," Taylor laughed.

Corbin came out from the back and said 'hey' all at once and hugged them really tight. He looked at Vanessa. She was a little worn out but she was _still_ beautiful. Ashley was always the _cute_ one with a now brunette look on her face. They were all adults. ;)

"So, party at 8;00. Can't miss it," Corbin spoke.

They winked at him and walked out. Taylor hugged Corbin.

"You are like a miracle worker," Taylor laughed.

--

Joe, Nick, and Kevin came into the studio and saw Demi, drinking her soda. Demi walked out and slapped Joe in the face. Joe touched his cheek.

"Why is your agent telling _the press_ we're dating?" Demi asked.

Kevin laughed a little bit and put his stuff down as he went to go make a phone call outside. Demi, grumbled, and grabbed her soda and splashed it in his face.

"Delivery for Mr. Jonas," Demi spoke and walked out.

Nick laughed a little bit.

"You got a little bit—

Joe turned to him and started fighting with him. Kevin walked in and broke them up.

"Listen, calmmm down. Danielle is coming over soon so you guys can party away. Be at Corbin's new bar at this address at 8;00 PM. I just phoned him," Kevin spoke.

At 8;00 PM

So many people were there that night. Some weren't even people Corbin knew. The place was packed and that meant the green stuff was coming in that night. There were _dancers_ all over the place. Vanessa and Ashley walked in as a piece of glass flew across the room. They smiled. It has been a while since they have been clubbing. ;) Corbin waved at them and told them to come over.

"Come on you guys, there's a VIP room for you both," Corbin winked and headed toward.

It was the exact replica of the bar outside except it was more quaint and quiet. When they open the curtain, Vanessa almost ran away. Zac had his back turned, drinking with Nick. Joe turned and smiled. ;) It has been a longg time. Corbin grabbed her wrist and pushed both of them in. Corbin shut the door loud on purpose. Zac turned as his smile went down.

_Since when did she turn hotter? Zac thought._

Vanessa cleared her throat and went to the bartender.

"One water," Ashley spoke.

"Make that two," Vanessa said.

They sat down on the stools as the room grew quiet. Did they ruin the loudness of the party? Selena walked in as Corbin grabbed her wrist too.

"Get the hell off of me," Selena spoke.

Corbin shoved her inside and locked the door. WTH was this? Nick looked up and turned away. Selena rolled her eyes. She sat on the leather couch and started using her BlackBerry.

"Oh, using your high equipped technology already?" Nick asked.

Selena turned to him.

"Oh shut up rock boy," Selena hissed.

Zac broke them up. He rolled his eyes. Vanessa saw the ring on his ring finger and looked down. Zac turned to Vanessa every 5 seconds. Ashley whispered something to her that made Vanessa turn to him. Zac and Vanessa were staring at each for 4 seconds and then Zac broke the gaze. She blushed…

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

They turned to her.

"Isn't that a 13 year old game?" Selena asked.

Nick turned to her.

"Well, you loved it," Nick spoke.

Selena looked at him.

"I _used_ to," she nagged.

AJ walked in with her son as Joe ran over to hug him. AJ hugged Joe and went over to hug everyone else. ;)

"You guys are so grown up," she smiled.

Then, that's when the chatter begun. Everyone was remembering old moments. And then, everybody was drinking and drinking. Soon enough, it was 3 AM in the morning and that's when everyone drifted off. Vanessa was so boozed out. Zac gave a little twitch as he grabbed his keys.

"Hey Ashley, I'm going to head out okay?" Vanessa said.

Ashley nodded as she fell backwards, landing on Joe. They laughed together.

"You are so incredible," Selena giggled.

Nick gave a little sly smile.

"I'm going to kiss you," Nick laughed.

Selena touched his nose as she got closer to him. Nick smiled and got closer to her. Then, they started making out. ;0

--

Vanessa walked outside of the bar and called for a cab. When she got there, she saw Zac on the same floor. She gave a crazy hello.

"Hey buddy!" she laughed.

Zac walked over to her and smiled.

"Stop it, I hate you, " he slurred.

Vanessa giggled and hit his chest, playfully.

"You do not," Vanessa smiled.

They started falling backwards and landed on top of each other in the hallway. They snickered and looked at each other. Then, that's when they starting kissing each other for no incredible reason. _A/N ohh yeahh!_ They got up and started rubbing their hands all over their bodies. They pulled each other for a moment as Zac pushed in his hotel key room and opened the door and shut it for a moment. ;) Vanessa took off her shirt and Zac unbuckled his belt. They pounced on the bed all together and made magic happen. ~


	5. The Mistake That Felt So Good

**--**

Vanessa moaned a little bit as she saw the speck of light dawning on her in the morning. She could feel herself feel breezed today. She scratched her he head and fiddled around with the blankets. She noticed her bra on the floor and grabbed it. She put it on and felt all sweaty from last night. But… who was it with? She shrugged. Oh well. It's always better not to know. She walked into the bathroom to go take a shower.

Zac muffled something as he got up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed his shirt was off. ;0 Oh crap. He grabbed his boxers and put them on. He had a tremendous headache and went to go look in his bag if there were any Tylenol he could take. He had to hurry up and get home to Blake before she started getting worried. ;) He bended over and looked for it in his suitcase. Then, he heard the water running. Who was here? Confused, he opened the shower room. It was a girl! The raven haired woman was moving around in the shower as she hummed a little tune. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly went over to the shower. He put his hand on the door and opened it. Vanessa turned and screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" Zac yelled and shut the door as he went out.

Vanessa turned off the shower and grabbed a bathrobe. She came out and grabbed him by the arm.

"It was you?!" Vanessa screamed.

Zac gulped and scratched his head. Suddenly, somebody was knocking on the door. He turned to Vanessa. Zac crept toward the door and yelled,

"Who is it?"

The girl outside giggled. ;)

"It's your fiancé,"

Zac and Vanessa looked at each other. Oh crap. Zac grabbed Vanessa and told her to hide.

"Oh I wonder where?" she sarcastically spoke.

Zac pushed her into the bathroom as he went to go get the door. He opened it and Blake ran to hug him. ;0 She got off of him.

"You're all sweaty," she said, disgusted.

Zac nodded a little bit and let her in. He shut the door and rolled his eyes. Oh boyy.

"I had a nightmare last night," he lied.

Blake sat down and looked around. She was impressed. There was a nice bed there and the décor was incredible. She crossed her legs as Zac smiled at her, just staring at her.

"I'm just….going to go use the bathroom really quick okay?" Zac spoke and hurriedly went inside. He locked the door and as he turned around, Vanessa was right in front of his face. He moved back a little bit. He told her to sit down.

"Okay, whatever happened in Vegas, stays in Vegas alright?" Zac said.

Vanessa nodded. She got up and pulled on his shirt.

"SO, you're really engaged…?" she asked.

Zac nodded. It was hard to not look at her. She was beautiful. ;0 Zac looked away and pushed her off of him.

--

Blake looked around and saw everything was out of order. She looked at the bed sheets and it was all bungled up together. Wow, he must have had a bad nightmare… So, she was being the mid-wife for a few minutes and decided to clean the place up. He grabbed his shirt off the floor. His pants off the floor… Then, she noticed something red sticking out from the bed. She grabbed it and saw a thin underwear 'thong' under there. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would Zac have a red thong under here?" she wondered.

Then, she heard the bathroom door unlocking and she hid it behind her. Zac smiled. ;)

"So, what are you doing here?" Zac asked.

Blake shrugged and walked around. She was a very demanding person and she didn't like to get off topic.

"I was here to keep you company but I guess someone kept you company already," Blake spoke, lifting up the thong from behind her.

Zac bit his lip. That was … Vanessa's. Blake went up to him and slapped him across the face.

"I leave you here for one night and you think you can cheat on me?" Blake screamed.

Zac looked down and tried to calm her down… Blake was furious. She started hitting him like crazy!

"I didn't do it, honest," Zac yelled.

"Denial! First act of guilt," she continued.

Zac pushed her away as she fell down. Zac turned to her and picked her up. Blake pushed him away.

"If you're ready to leave this 'other woman', I'll be at home. Waiting for you," Blake screamed and left the thong to him as she went out the door.

Vanessa walked out of the bathroom and gave a cheeky smile. Zac turned to her.

"Listen –

Zac told her to stop. He went to go pack his things and told her to go pack hers.

"It was nice seeing you again, Vanessa, really. But, my career and Blake is the most important thing to me right now—

Vanessa put her hand over his mouth. She nodded. Zac was _so_ turned on right now but he just couldn't tell her. She was wearing a bathrobe with her hair soaking wet.

"It was nice seeing you too," Vanessa spoke and went to go get dressed.

She grabbed her thong from the floor and her shirt with her jeans and went to the bathroom to change. Zac was confused. I thought she would get all mad at me about it like high school. He continued packing and packed his Tylenol in with it too. Vanessa got out and threw the bathrobe onto the chair.

"Aren't you disappointed or mad?" Zac asked.

Vanessa laughed a little bit and grabbed her purse.

"Zac, we're both adults. You're getting engaged. I can't fight with that," Vanessa spoke and walked out.

Zac sighed and stared at the bathrobe that she wore.

"Goodbye Vanessa,"

--

Selena&Nick awkwardly walked out of Corbin's VIP room as Selena went to go pull her sleeve up. Nick scratched his hair as he fixed his tie. They turned to each other.

"Um, so—nice seeing you again," Selena quietly spoke.

Nick gawked a little bit and said 'bye' as he turned around and hit his head on the wall. Selena went over and pulled him away.

"You should be careful," Selena spoke.

Nick nodded again and dashed out. Selena pulled her jacket on and sighed…

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," she whispered.

--

Joe&Ashley giggled together as they walked out of the hotel room. They intertwined fingers together as they walked down the hallway. Vanessa caught a glimpse of them and grabbed Ashley by the arm.

"We have to leave like—now!"

Ashley stopped Joe for a second and went to Vanessa. Vanessa was so messed up right now. Ashley couldn't tell but by Vanessa's 'hurry up' gesture she was serious.

"Why? Joe& I have just started to reunite," Ashley bit her lip.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, in your pants!" she hissed.

Ashley turned bright red and stared down at her pumps. Joe was tapping his foot and watched them talk.

"Listen—I didn't something _so_ unexpected, we just have to leave," Vanessa said.

Ashley sighed. ;) She tossed her keys to Vanessa. She grabbed Joe by the collar and kissed him.

"Listen, you go home first kay? I want to stay here for a little bit," Ashley smiled and continued walking with Joe down the hallway.

Vanessa mumbled a little bit as she pressed for the elevator.

"Couples,"


	6. Wait, Are We Friends Or What?

**Did I forget to mention how much I love Zanessa? ;) Haha. Yess. **

**BTW- I HAVE A GO-GREEN CHANNEL that I am totally in love with with !**

**/SupportTheEarth**

**^^ I would appreciate if you checked that out first. ;D xx carolinee.**

--

Vanessa put her hair out of her face as she pressed the gas pedal harder. She took a left as she directed to the free way. How could she _be_ so stupid to have sex with Zac? Well, for one thing, she was drunk. The next thing was that – well, it was wrong. Zac had a fiancé and _she_ was probably already drooling over him when Vanessa was with him. She shook her head out of the thought and pressed on the gas pedal even harder.

--

Ashley&Joe were sitting at the bar, drinking a new cold glass of water. ;)

"How's the water coming along?" Joe asked.

Ashley shrugged and took a sip longer.

"Listen – my band is having a concert tonight. Do you want to come?" Joe asked politely.

Ashley threw her arms around his neck as she gave him a light peck on the lips.

"I would _love_ to Joe," Ashley spoke and crossed her legs.

--

Selena gave the lady her ticket as she gave a nice smile and went to go put her luggage in the check-out. She put a string of hair in the back of her ear and put her sunglasses on. She would be probably noticed sooner or later so she might as well. The people were moving very slowly that day. The sun was shining in the beautiful _Las Vegas._ As soon as she put her luggage on the check-out counter, she scurried along to the plane.

_"How could I be so stupid to – make out with Nick Jonas?"_ she thought.

--

Nick sat there playing guitar, touching his lips and remembering the sweet smell of her. Ahh, Vanilla Cream. Her signature smell. She always smelled _that_ good ever since the day they met. He began free playing some chords for what reason and got a song in his head. A light bulb went up as he went through his suitcase looking for sheet music.

"Hey Nick," Joe spoke as he shut the door behind him.

Nick gave the head-ups nod and continued with his work. Joe put his stuff down on the bed and leaned, purposely, over Nick's head.

"What?" Nick spoke and turned around.

"You writing a new song already?" Joe asked.

Nick nodded and swung back to the table. He grabbed his guitar and plucked a few chords. Joe swayed along and bopped his head. ;D He stopped and continued writing.

"Okay, what did Selena do this time?" Joe asked.

A scoff went back to Joe.

"What are you talking about, _Selena?"_ Nick spoke, eye's widened.

Another scoff went back to Nick.

"Every song that you've written since the day you broke up is about Selena. All I'm asking you, why is it _happy?_" Joe asked.

Nick shrugged and slung the guitar on his shoulder as he wrote a few more chords. Then he began playing it. The chords, the lyrics, flowed all in one with Nick's potential voice. Joe turned to him and stared at the lyrics. Nick continued singing until there was a knock at the door. Joe opened it as Ashley sprung onto him, giving him a soft kiss.

"We _have _to talk," Ashley spoke.

Joe got up, while grabbing Ashley's hand up too. Ashley brushed herself off and noticed Nick, singing happily.

"I thought you said he was – depressed all the time," Ashley whispered.

"I heard that!" Nick spoke.

"You were supposed to," Joe mocked.

Ashley rolled her eyes. Immature babies. ;D But he was Ashley's immature baby.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Joe asked.

Nick played a few chords as he sang another song.

"I have to go home," Ashley whispered.

Joe Jonas's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"Vanessa _actually_ left me. She needs me. & I still haven't figured out what the _bad bad_ thing she did was," Ashley explained.

Joe sighed.

"Listen – just stay here. We'll think of something right Nick?" Joe spoke, swinging his head to Nick.

"Lovebug again—huh what?" he spoke.

--

Zac pushed his gas pedal harder as he called Blake on the phone. Uhh – why did Vanessa have to be between every problem. Vanessa – his old love, his old flame. Her body was s o – shit ! Stop thinking of another woman when you have a woman !

"Hey it's Blake –

"Blake, baby – listen about that thong in the bedroom –

"I'm not here right now but I'll be happy to call you back! BEEP!"

Zac shut his phone. Damn. Her voicemail… He noticed his car was running low on gas. Oh right. He remembered that his "_baby_" (car) was able to run through the whole way and didn't give a douche about the gas prices. Rightt. His car started sputtering and just stopped the entire way. Shoot. He was on the freeway and this was happening. _ He might as well walk. He got out his car and grabbed his duffel bag and started walking. This was the worst day of his life.

--

This was the worst day of her life. Vanessa jumped out of her car and grabbed her purse as she continued walking. She grabbed a bottle of pepper spray and firmly grasped it in the palm of her hand. The cars were passing by and she so pissed. She was halfway home and this was happening. Her phone started ringing. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Vanessa whispered.

Ashley gave a huff.

"Where are _you?_ Did you really leave me?" Ashley asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Did _you_ think I was kidding? Listen – my car is out of gas right now. Can you come pick me up?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure, where are you?" Ashley asked.

Vanessa gave her the location and Ashley hung up. Vanessa sighed. For now, she walks.

--

Zac sprinted as fast as he could to get back to L.A. He dashed faster and faster with his duffel bag. Nobody, not even the _paparazzi,_ could see him like this. He was a sweating maniac. Then he stopped. He saw a girl in stiletto boots with a short skirt and a leather jacket walking down a bit farther than him. He squinted his eyes. Her raven hair was flowing through the wind.

"Vanessa!" he yelled.

He started running faster and faster.

--

Vanessa sighed as she pushed the cap of the pepper spray up and down, with no delay. Then, she could hear like a stampede of running. She held close to her jacket. _Maybe I still do have feelings for him. It's Zac Efron, my high school sweetheart. We promised we'd be together forever. And maybe, God is giving me a chance here. To make it right between him and me. And maybe, along the way, we might find that spark that created all that romance between us,_ Vanessa thought. Then, she felt someone touching her shoulder and she quickly turned around and whipped out her pepper spray, directly aiming it at him. She then dropped the spray and knelt to the ground where he was inflicting pain. She gasped and said sorry many infinite times.

"I am _so _sorry Zac," Vanessa apologized and got his hair out of his face.

Zac mumbled loudly and shut his eyes for a few moments. Momentarily, a car honked the horn and there was Ashley and Joe, driving side by side.

"_Zac?"_ Joe screamed and went down.

Ashley got out of the car too and knelt to the ground. Vanessa turned to him.

"What happened to him?" Ashley asked.

Vanessa mumbled.

"Someone attacked him,"

﻿


	7. You Stupid Thong

Vanessa set him down on the bed as Ashley shut the door. He moaned in pain as his eyes were all red from the attack. Vanessa sat down, in guilt. She was so embarrassed about what happened. You never know when a girl needs to spray a guy who scares her like that. Ashley smiled. _Aw. I cannot believe they are together. It's just like high school,_ Ashley thought.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Joe really quick," Ashley said and went out of the room.

Vanessa sat beside his bedside and looked at him. His eyes were shut and he had an ice bag on his forehead. Vanessa cleared her throat.

"Before, I make my apology, I have to say this –

Zac groaned.

"Don't say anything. You're forgiven,"

"No. It's just that- you startled me is all," Vanessa blushed a little bit.

Zac smiled and chuckled a little bit. _Man, startled. That's how the Vanessa still is._ Zac got up a little bit and opened his eyes. His focus drew to Vanessa. She didn't look any different. Probably a little bit more darker makeup these days but she_ still_ looked gorgeous. Zac smiled.

"Well, you _still _look beautiful Vanessa," Zac admitted.

Vanessa's cheeks grew red and she giggled.

"Thank you Zac," with a sigh.

Vanessa got up and brushed off her pants. She was going to go home with Ashley as soon as the concert was finished.

"Are you going to stay for the concert?" Vanessa asked.

Zac got up and wiped his pants off.

"Um, sure," Zac smiled.

--

"Hello?" Selena spoke.

Demi shrieked and a bumble of noise was going through the line.

"Are you still in Vegas?" Demi asked.

Selena laughed.

"Yeah, I am. My flight got cancelled. So now, I have to wait," Selena spoke.

_Yes. I am so happy. Finally maybe the Nick and Selena plan will finally go into action,_ Demi thought.

"Hey, I'm going to a concert tonight. You wanna come with?" Demi asked.

Selena sighed in the phone.

"Sure, why not," Selena smiled.

"Okay, wear something bright," Demi said and hung up.

Selena furrowed her eyebrows and shut her phone. Someone bright? Surreee.

--

Nick quickly ran up into the tour bus with Joe following behind him with Ashley too. Zac and Vanessa ran up behind them and sat in the tour bus. The bus driver quickly shut the door and started turning on the engine. Vanessa sprawled on the seat and sighed.

"Now this is heaven," she giggled.

Zac quickly grabbed out his phone and went into the bus's bathroom. Vanessa got up and fixed her hair a little bit.

"You and Zac together again? What are the odds?" Ashley hinted.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing going to happen between me and Zac," Vanessa whispered.

Ashley giggled and replied, "Sure" and went back to Joe with a pleasant smile on her face.

Vanessa looked out to the window and saw a whole group of girls following the bus. Vanessa widened her eyes and hid. Boyy, if the girls saw Vanessa and Ashley, they might start spreading a rumor. Then again, Vanessa was already in the rumors. Ashley ducked as Joe waved his hands around. Ashley snickered.

"It's so cool having a rock star boyfriend," she dreamily spoke.

--

"Zac, I have you one simple rule to follow it. Look what it did to you. I don't know what you would without me, you would be chaos basketball star," Blake screamed on the phone.

Zac covered the receiver and could feel his ears ringing. Blake was _obviously_ upset over what happened yesterday. Zac was upset it too. Vanessa just had to wear thongs. xD Zac spoke in the most respectable manner.

"Blake, if I really did sleep with someone else, I wouldn't be trying to apologize right now. I'd be doing it right now don't you think?" Zac asked.

Blake screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You are just making this worse Efron. You know what? We'll just _talk about_ this at home, unless you want to stay with _her,"_ Blake growled.

"No, I'm sure. I'm coming home after tomorrow," Zac spoke and hung up.

Zac hit his head on the wall and moaned,

"_Why Vanessa's underwear? Why?"_

--

Ashley and Vanessa grabbed their sunglasses and wore it as they headed down the tour bus. Joe grabbed Ashley's hand and nodded as Nick held onto his sunglasses firmly. Zac finally was able to get out of the bathroom without any water works. He sniffled a little bit.

"Hey, are we ready?" Zac cracked.

Vanessa gave a worried look and ran to him. Zac pushed her back a little bit and went past her. He quickly went down the tour bus and into the concert stadium. Vanessa, shocked, turned around as Ashley gave a sorrowful look.

"No long faces, c'mon," Joe spoke and went down the tour bus with Ashley.

Vanessa could hear the screaming faces coming down there as Joe descended downstairs. Nick turned to Vanessa. He reached out a hand as Vanessa firmly took it and went down with him. Vanessa nudged past the crowd as their security guard pushed the girls out of the way. Finally, they made their way into the stadium. Vanessa let go of Nick's hand and dashed to the stage.

"Wow, this is a big stage," Vanessa echoed.

Nick smiled.

"Yeahh, it is. We're used to it," Nick spoke and went into the back.

There was Zac, sitting by himself. Vanessa gave a sigh and just stood there from the backside view. Then, Ashley nudged her.

"Go talk to him," Ashley replied and pushed her.

--

"I cannot believe you dragged me to a _Jonas Brothers _Concert," Selena grumbled.

Demi turned the car into reverse and stood in traffic. She huffed as her bangs went into the air as she gave a light breath.

"Hey, if you aren't really in love with him anymore, then you wouldn't care right?" Demi hinted.

Selena grumbled. She pointed her finger to the road and Demi turned back. Demi hummed a little bit as she fiddled with the radio. Selena stared at her one-of-a-kind dress that was imported from Italy. Nobody, _nobody,_ had the dress that she had _anywhere _in the world. It was magnificent and she looked like super stardom. Demi parked the car and grabbed her keys. She put on her sunglasses. Demi turned.

"You might want to stay close," Demi warned and got out.

Selena eyes grew big as she went out too. Selena linked arms with Demi as they went backstage. Demi sighed.

"Okay goo-

Then a crowd of girls screamed.

"It's _Demi Lovato!"_

Demi and Selena ran quickly into the back as the security guards closed the doors. Selena huffed.

"Now you see the negative side of fans," Demi sighed.

Selena fixed herself up and wore her backstage pass around her neck. Demi grabbed her as they went into her dressing room. There it was, her stack of concert clothes hung on a rail. Demi was touring with the Jonas Brothers and Selena was invited to the get together.

"Do you like the clothes?" Demi asked.

Selena nodded.

"Yes, I made most of them," Selena giggled.

Demi slapped her arm as Selena gave a little glare but then laughed it off. Nick, with his plaid shirt, walked into Demi's dressing room.

"Hey Demi you're here," Nick smiled.

Selena glanced at Nick and looked down to the ground. She fiddled with the hems of her dress. She then looked up and then saw Nick looking directly at her. She cleared her throat.

"Hello Nicholas," Selena spoke.

Nick smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Hey," and he was gone.

Demi laughed really hard. Selena glared at her as her sides were hurting.

"_Hello Nicholas,"_ Demi spoke in a goofy fashion.

--


	8. The Resolution To A New Beginning

**Humm , question. Would you like a marathon?**

**Xx caroline .**

**I obtained 200 subscribers on **

**.com/joeyadamjonas3**

Demi shut the door behind her and gave a deep sigh. She took a look at her wardrobe as she flipped around with it. Selena twirled around as she arranged her makeup as she traced over her lipstick with the same color. Selena made a smacking sound as she rubbed her lips together and smiled and turned toward Demi.

"So, what was your plan Dems?" Selena asked, giving her a dirty look.

Demi rolled her eyes and continued with what she was doing. How could Selena be so stupid enough to turn down such a hot guy? Haha, this is just the narrator talking here. LOL. Anyways . Demi turned and took one quick glance at Selena. She ran over to her and stared at her.

"Selena, I love you so much. I don't want you to walk away from something that was so important in your life," Demi spoke.

Selena rolled her eyes.

"So, what if _Nick_ was my only boyfriend, Pfft. I can get another you know. Not only him. Someone more smart, more charming, and bestest at everything!" Selena ranted on.

"Um, bestest isn't a word Lena-

"Do you think I _fucking _care? I need go find myself a man!" Selena yelled and ran out of the dressing room.

Demi sat on her stool as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"Well, Demi has struck again, causing chaos in this small world,"

--

Vanessa nudged Zac as he turned around and rolled his eyes. She was tired of the _bullshit._ She sat beside him and tried to find some way to communicate.

"Hey –

"Don't 'hey' me. You ruined everything," Zac muttered.

Vanessa grabbed his face and pulled him to look at her.

"Listen _Mr. Athlete,_ I am _so _sorry that you slept with me. I am _so _sorry that we met up again. I am _so _sorry I was even your girlfriend. Man, Zac – if your going to get upset about everything Blake does, stand up for yourself. You are Mr. Zac Efron, not some little whiney 3rd grader that cries when he doesn't get crayons. Man up. I'm _sorry,_" and Vanessa got up.

Zac grabbed her arm and pulled her down back into the seat as he cozed in beside her and gave her a gentle little peck on the lips. Vanessa pulled away immediately and slapped him on the face.

"Zac, you have a fiancé to go to. Go already," Vanessa replied and wiped his saliva off her mouth.

--

Nick laughed over and over again as he started bumping into the walls of the hallway with his nice lil' plaid shirt on, he was ready to rock and roll. Joe gave a strange look on his face and pushed him.

"It was nothing. It's not like she's ever going to like you again," Joe smiled.

"What isn't there to like? There are million of girls waiting for me outside of that stage," Nick replied.

"Don't get all _diva _on us now," Kevin laughed and walked onto the stage.

The lights slowly turned toward them as their song was played by the guitars and slowly rose up as Joe ran over to the microphone. He held firmly on the microphone and screamed,

"How you doing Las Vegas?!"

The whole crowd screamed wild as the girls held up posters with Nick, Joe, and Kevin's faces on them. Some of them were even crying. Nick grabbed his guitar and swung it over his shoulder.

"Alright, we're going to start with something you might know if you heard our new album,"

And the song began.

--I make the most of all this stress

I try to live without regrets. But I'm

about to break a sweat I'm freaking

out--

The girls screamed with excitement as they sang along to the most incredible song in the entire world and sang their hearts out.

--

Ashley screamed as she grabbed part of the stage and touched the bottom floor. Joe laughed and continued singing as you could hear a little cough while he was still on the mic. Vanessa held Ashley's hand and screamed together. As the song was ending, Joe went over to grab a drink of water.

"Gosh, Joe should just take off his shirt now," Ashley sighed as she fanned herself with her hand.

Vanessa laughed.

"Right, you and every single girl in this room wants that to happen,"

Zac pushed into the crowd and bumped into Vanessa. Vanessa turned around and wiped her eye from the brightness of the lighting. Zac grabbed her arm and moved back into the crowd. Ashley tried to pretend that it didn't happen and just stared back to the stage screaming Joe's name over and over again.

"What the _hell_ do you want? And let go of me," Vanessa yelled.

Zac smiled and scratched his nose and let out a laugh.

"You're right, about everything," Zac smiled.

Vanessa eyes glowed with excitement but she hid it with a deep sorrow face.

"I am?" Vanessa questioned.

He nodded. Vanessa bit her lip. She wanted to play this game a little bit more.

"What am I right about?" Vanessa taunted.

Zac laughed and drew a deep breath.

"You're right about Blake, you're right about – _everything,"_ Zac smiled.

Vanessa giggled and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Soon or later, everyone was snapping pictures of both of them together. She pulled away from him and coughed.

"Oh right, I forgot – you're the NBA star," Vanessa smiled.

Zac nodded.

"We should do this more," Zac spoke.

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? You tell me I'm right all the time, cause that would be nice," Vanessa giggled.

"No. I mean – us , hanging out ," he replied and pulled her into a hug which drew to more flashing pictures.

They both pulled away and blushed. Man, this is awkward…

"We should go –"

"Listen to the concert?"

"Yeah we should.

"Okay,"

~ Yeup.


	9. Change The Script

She quickly pushed her key inside the lock and shoved her duffel bag onto the couch and sat down. She drew a deep sigh. Soon enough, a light was on and she noticed who it was.

"_Shit_ Justin. Don't scare me like that," Miley yelled.

Justin ran over to her and covered her mouth like there was burglar in the house. He motioned that Noah was asleep. She nodded and pushed him off of her face.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I have met. Why haven't you been fighting for me?" Justin asked.

"Why would I _fight_ for you?" Miley asked.

Justin laughed and got up as he fiddled around with his white v-neck.

"Miley, I'm going to break up with Mandy soon," Justin said.

Miley screamed and pushed him around. Justin gave a confused look. Miley kept telling him to get out. She grabbed his stuff and threw it out and shoved him outside with it and locked the door.

"No. I can't," Miley said.

--

Ashley wrapped her arms around Joe's neck as the bus driver drove out of Las Vegas. Zac and Vanessa were talking with coffee in their hands in the back of the bus. Ashley turned around and stared at them together. Joe kissed the side of her lip and rubbed her cheek.

"You too busy staring at Zac?" Joe asked, smiling.

Ashley turned back to him and kissed his neck as she put her head on his chest. She gave a deep sigh.

"I'm just – really happy Vanessa is talking with him again," Ashley spoke.

Joe saw Nick playing his guitar as he kept singing that new song, "Love Bug" over and over again and plucked the strings, waiting for the day it was going to be recorded and sent over to Selena's office. Kevin was texting Danielle on a nice velvet couch in the back of the room. Joe could hear his screaming fans running, trying to catch up with the bus.

"Vanessa is sane. She's not running around with some random guy anymore. I'm – really proud of her," Ashley started to cry.

Joe got off of her and pushed her away as he covered his eyes and waited for her to finish crying.

"What? You're allergic to crying?" she sniffled.

"No. I just – hate it," Joe said.

Ashley cried on his shoulder and Vanessa took a quick glance at them together. She giggled and turned around.

"So, you think the pictures are going to show up on a magazine or something?" Vanessa asked, arching her eyebrow.

Zac laughed and rubbed his mug together with his palms.

"Probably, and Blake is going to freak,"

Vanessa smiled and covered her smile with her scarf. She took a quick sip of her mug.

"But whatever happens, we're still friends," Zac smiled.

Vanessa smiled and nodded. Right. Friends. Just Friends….

--

Selena screamed and grabbed Demi's hand as she smiled.

"I cannot believe this is where you film Sonny With A Chance," Selena smiled.

Demi shrugged and took off as she grabbed a donut from the snack table and milk and took a bite of the donut. She grabbed her script from the table and started reading it.

"I told you I have a good way to forgive someone," Demi nodded.

Selena looked around and saw Tiffany Thorton, Doug Brochu, Allison Arm, etc. Everyone in the cast was there. It was pretty amazing. She looked at the scene and saw the other people from the _Falls_ getting dressed for their part. She turned around bumped into someone as she fell down. She got up and grabbed her PDA.

"_The_ Selena Gomez?"

She looked up and saw a boy with spiky hair smiling at her and waving at her. The only word she could describe him was _cute._ She nodded and pulled out her hand.

"Uh, you are?" Selena asked nicely.

He shook her hand and kissed it lightly. Selena turned to Demi who was trying not so hard to stare. Selena turned back to her as she bent her foot down, with a shy smile.

"I'm David Henrie," he smiled.

She nodded.

"That's Italian right?" she asked.

"Correct. You're smart and beautiful," he admitted.

Selena gave a little giggle and covered her mouth. Ugh, she hated it when she did that. David gave a slight chuckle and calmed himself down. He pulled his hand away and looked at her one more time.

"Well Ms. Gomez, I'd be happy to see you one more time," David smiled.

Selena nodded and grabbed out her business number and wrote her personal number down and handed it to him. David thanked her and walked away. She giggled and jumped up and down as she soon as he was 50 feet away from her.

"Wow, Lena- you score big time," Demi smiled.

She nodded and hugged her.

"SONNY WITH A CHANCE CAST ON SET," the intercom spoke.

Demi grabbed Selena and ran off to the set. Sterling slowly walked over to the set and went over to Demi.

"Hey Demitra," Sterling spoke.

Demi nodded and went over to hug Sterling. Selena smiled. The director was calling everyone to the set. Selena took a seat in the back of the set and watched beside the director. The reason why Selena was there was to design their outfits for the Sonny with a Chance movie so it was quite big for them. It was the part where Sonny and Chad actually determine their true feelings for each other. Demi winked at Selena as she gave a wave. For now, they were doing a rehearsal scene.

"Alright, David go on scene now,"

Selena took a glance at what was going on. What was – David doing there? She thought he was some like producer or something. Guess he was an actor or something. And he pretty good at hiding who he was. See, Selena never took the time to watch TV or anything. David winked at Selena and she giggled and gave a quiet wave.

"Okay, actors go to page 16 and start where Sonny says "Wow, this is so beautiful,"

Demi went over and David was in front of her. The director soon called action.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Sonny spoke.

David turned to look at her and wind started gushing on his hair.

"I know something that's even more gorgeous," David spoke.

Sonny giggled a little bit and gave her cocky smile.

"Oh David,"

The director leaned in a little bit and waited as "Sonny" looked at her script. Demi turned to look at Selena as she bit her lip.

"Hurry up Ms. Lovato!"

David looked at Demi and puckered his lips as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly. Demi was so romanced by this and didn't seem to let him stop. Soon after 2 minutes, the director yelled cut.

"That was _beautiful. Magnific,"_

Demi walked over to Selena and looked at her.

"It was in the script Selena," Demi said.

Selena rolled her eyes and got up.

"You know I called dibs," Selena said.

Demi sighed and looked at her.

"I know you did. I don't want David. I don't want anyone!" Demi said.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Change the script," Selena said.

--


	10. Unforgettable

--

Soon enough, the bus drew close to his house and he gave a quick glance at his mansion. He got up and grabbed his luggage from the back of the bus. He ran his fingers through his hair and waited for the bus to stop.

"See you another time --," Joe started.

Ashley was practically sucking mouth with him as he started talking and Joe, being a man who couldn't help himself, wanted more. Zac laughed and shook it off. The bus soon stopped and he walked out.

"Wait, no goodbye to Vanessa?" Nick asked, poking his head out.

"Not this time," Zac smiled and left.

Kevin soon closed the bus and rode on, on the way to their next city, Los Angeles at the Honda Center. Then, there was flush coming from the bathroom as Vanessa walked out with her boots and her hippie looking clothing. She burped.

"Where's Zac?"

Ashley quickly ran over to Vanessa and started soothing her with soft words.

"He left honey,"

Vanessa plopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow as she held it close to her.

"Without saying goodbye?"

Vanessa eyes grew big as she smashed her face with the pillow, growing silent. Ashley pushed Joe to the far end and held him close. And Nick – well , he was just dreaming about Selena. _Yet again._

--

_Put your right hand. Put your right hand out._

_Put your right hand. And you shake it all about._

_Now do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself_

_Around. That's what it's all about._

Noah danced with _the Wiggles_ as she heard it on television. Miley couldn't help herself but laugh. She was cleaning up the dishes as she heard Noah scream, _More more,_ on the television but the main man kept talking about getting really pumped up. Noah screamed at the television and that's when Miley had to take action. She grabbed Noah and said, _They'll be plenty more time for dancing sweetheart,_ and gave her reassuring look. Noah hugged her tight.

"Dance with me momma,"

Miley shot a quick look at her and shook her head fast.

"You know I'm too old for dancing," she giggled.

"Your only _forty sumthing,_" Noah mumbled.

Miley laughed and shook her head.

"I'm only 22 darling," Miley spoke and grabbed her two arms and glided with her across the living room.

Noah was enjoying herself as she shook her butt out and danced around the living room going from ballet to tango to freestyle and hip-hop.

_Let's all do the bunny hop._

_The bunny bunny hop._

_You can't resist the bunny hop._

_So, dance dance dance or you_

_Aint no friend of mines._

"Momma, _the bunny hop,"_ Noah spoke and showed her teeth.

"That would work baby girl but you got no **front teeth**!" Miley laughed.

The door clicked open and there came the man who Miley did not want to see at the hour. Noah screamed with happiness and ran over to hug his leg. Justin laughed and turned to look at Miley who seemed pretty upset.

Noah went '_Bounce bounce'_ as Justin tried to walk toward Miley. Justin pulled Noah her off of him and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head as she went to go stare at the television.

"You know what I really want for Christmas?" Justin asked.

Miley rolled her eyes.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_There is only one thing I need._

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I want you all for my own. Never_

_Going let you go. Make my wish_

_Come true. All I want for Christmas_

_Is you._

Miley turned around to try not to laugh but as she turned back, Justin looked quite serious. Miley sighed.

"Listen, you can stay okay? But – I don't want anything to go _between_ us ; just friends" Miley replied.

Justin nodded and grabbed her tight as Miley was trying to catch a breathe. As he pulled her down, Miley went back to the dishes.

"Is Momma mad at you?" Noah asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"No, not at all," Justin replied, creeping a smile.

--

Zac grabbed a bottle of orange juice as he closed the fridge. There was Blake, in her silk robe, with a not so happy look.

"I guess you saw the magazine," Zac gulped.

Blake turned around and grabbed a whole stack of magazines and piled them on the counter.

"You're on every single freaking cover Zac! You're ruining your career!" Blake yelled.

"Hey, don't you think I get enough yelling from you? Can't you just calm down?" Zac asked.

Blake looked shocked, seeing him who doesn't' say much and turned around. Blake sat down on a chair and rested her head on her hand as her elbow was on the table.

"I'm getting more and more stressed every day – "Blake started.

"Don't be. It was just _one_ honest mistake. Please don't forget that! Please know that I'm an honest man and I wouldn't lie to you about anything," Zac spoke.

"Zac, I'm pregnant," Blake said.

--

"Gee, who knew that dinner could be so yummy?" Selena giggled.

David grabbed her by the waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Now _that_ was yummy," David replied.

Selena checked her hair and her dress as she got into the limo. The driver shut the door and continued to the front. David sat close to her and whispered in her ear and trialed down to her neck and started kissing her there. Selena wrapped her legs around him as she gave a little moan. She pushed him off.

"So, my place or your place?" David asked.

Selena gave a shocking look and gave a laugh.

"Um, I don't really do that on the first dates," she replied and smoothed out her dress.

She put a lock of her hair and put in the back of her ear. David smiled and went back over.

"Oh come on, I don't bite," David laughed and started kissing her once again.

As Selena kept pushing away, he kept getting firm and soon was kissing her like he was angry. Selena tried screaming for help but somehow, the driver was too busy focusing on the road. David unzipped her dress and started rubbing her body.

"Help help!" Selena screamed.

David flew two quick punches at her and told her to _shut up._ Selena whimpered as David made _love to her _more. But Selena wouldn't shut up which caused David to punch some more at her stomach, her face.

"Driver stop the car!" David yelled and pushed him off.

The driver stopped. David grabbed her dress and opened the door and pushed her out.

"Get out of my car whore," he replied and closed the door as they were driving away.

Selena quickly zipped her dress back on and could feel the bumps and bruises along her face and stomach and just couldn't wait to get home.

--

):

more? I need more people to read this or I can't go on. xD


	11. Restricted

--

"_And Action!"_

Demi paused and quickly turned to her love interest. She was overwhelmed by the fact that this was their last rehearsal day before people started piling in to hear their show.

"I can't believe you – jerk! You were the one who kicked Chad out of _The Falls?_" _Sonny_ screamed.

"_More Emotion Demi"_

"Yeah. He was getting in my way for our lips to meet and for your eyes to swoon over the kiss," _Johnny_ smiled and touched her chin.

_Sonny_ pushed him away and stared at the ground.

"You disappoint me _Johnny._ I – hate to admit this but – I _like Chad_," _Sonny _replied.

_"And Scene"_

Demi laughed and gave a high five to David as he quickly handed it back over. She ran over to the snack table and grabbed a bag of pretzels and opened the bag in a split second. She popped one into her mouth and chewed it with satisfaction. David crept over and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who,"

Demi snorted and jabbed him in the ribs as she turned around, taking another bite of her salty pretzel.

"You don't fool me David. I knew it was you," she replied.

David looked away and turned to gaze at her.

"_Really Demi, _**really?**" David asked, stepping one foot closer to hers.

Demi's eyes widened as she pushed him away and sat down as the ladies beside her fixed her hair and makeup. Soon enough, Sterling walked over and gave her a gentle smile.

"Hey Demi, have you seen Selena anywhere? The director is asking for her," he spoke.

Her eyes drew to Sterling as she shook her head. Then, she started thinking. _Okay, Demi; let's think. She got mad at me on Friday but then she sent me a 'sorry text' on Saturday and then she said she was going out for pizza on Sunday. And today's Monday. Where could she be?_

"Delivery for Ms. Lovato," someone said from behind.

Ms. Lovato turned around and grabbed the rose from David and gave him a hug as she got off her seat.

"Thank you David," Demi smiled.

--

Nick hung up the phone and quickly went back to drinking his water as Joe crept inside the tour bus. Joe was sweating with his gray coat over him and his purple scarf draped around his neck. Kevin got inside with Danielle as she walked over to Nick, grabbing his phone.

"Danny – "

Danielle went over to his phone and smiled.

"You called Selena 10 times?"

Kevin spit out water as he wiped his mouth and gave him a nice tenderly laugh. Joe couldn't stop smiling at Nick as Nick was trying to hide himself with his guitar.

"Hey, give Nick a break. He's just really committed aren't you Nicky poo?" Danielle cutely spoke and pinched his cheeks.

Nick pushed her away and went to the back of the bus.

"That's a new record Nick. 10 times. _WOW!_" Joe snickered.

"You know, Selena lives in Los Angeles. What if we give her a surprise hello?" Danielle asked the crew.

The crew turned to look at each other and nodded.

"You just want to see me crash and burn don't you?" Nick said.

They nodded and laughed together.

--

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me,"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and gave the sweetest tone ever.

"Hi Zac, how are you?"

Zac smiled.

"You're upset,"

She sighed as she stopped painting her big toe with the red sparkles on it and replied,

"Not much as upset, so much as _furious,"_

Zac laughed as she heard some workers from the back but she didn't bother to ask.

"Well – I'll call you in a little bit okay?"

Vanessa mumbled okay and hung up. Damn, this boy was hard to talk to.

--

Demi quickly knocked on the door and waited for Selena to come answer the door. She'd been staring at her freaking white door for the past half hour. Though, she occupied herself with sending texts back to David and her friends too. Demi banged on the door.

"Hang on," a raspy voice came from inside the house.

Demi sighed with relief. Then, Selena opened the door with a snug blanket over her and bug-eyed sunglasses over her eyes with long sleeve, long pants (both black), with her with her fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Sel, are you okay?" Demi asked, stepping inside the house.

Selena coughed a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit under the weather. If you're here for the _Sonny and Chad_ costume designs, they are in my kitchen. I've already got them stitched and sewn so you can take them over to the industry," Selena said and sat on the couch.

Demi had never seen Selena this upset about anything. Was she depressed? She went over to the couch and sat beside her, rubbing her arm.

"Hey, what is up?"

Selena sighed and a tear fell down her cheek.

"You wouldn't want to know,"

--

Miley shut the door behind her as the man pushed the shutters so nobody could see them. She closed all the curtains and locked the door of her office. He ran up to her and grabbed her as she giggled, kissing his soft wet lips.

"This was so _unexpected,"_ Miley smiled.

He nodded and kissed her as she was pushed onto the office table. Miley couldn't help but smile bigger and bigger. She hugged him really tight. Then, he got himself off of her and kissed her cheek.

"How's Noah?" he asked.

Miley got off of the table and smoothed her hair out as she used her fingers as the bristles of a comb. She smoothed her skirt out and smiled.

"She's been good. Her _father _is back in town but I think she'll love seeing you again," she replied.

_He had been there for her since the day she arrived at the office. He showed her around the office and was good to her daughter as well. Sometimes he would babysit her daughter while she had to take a little bit longer in the office. They became really good friends after 2 years and took their relationship to the next level soon after Miley's 20__th__ birthday. And let me tell you, it was her best birthday present ever. Shortly after, he had to go to Paris for some business matters and his mother was also ill at the time too. And now, he has arrived back and Miley has been waiting for him ever since. And as for him, he has kept his promise to stay true to her and it was true. He did. _

"That's incredible," he replied.

--

Nick rung the doorbell fifteen times until Demi got it. Demi put her hand on her hip and smiled as she grabbed him and hugged him for dear life.

"My my, Jonas boy what are you doing at Selena's front door steps at this hour?" she asked.

"You know why, can I speak to Selena? I have something to give her," Nick smiled.

Demi blocked the entrance way and tried to think of some good excuse to not let him in.

"She has the worst case of the flu I've seen, please- just go," Demi said.

Nick looked inside the house and noticed Selena watching television on the couch. He turned to Demi and grabbed her out of the house. He didn't buy it one bit.

"Demi, tell me what's going on with Selena or I'm going to—

Demi crossed her arms.

"You're going to what? Spread a rumor about me killing a boy? Yeah, the publicity would _so_ buy that!" Demi yelled.

Nick grabbed onto his CD and pushed Demi to the ground as he went into the house and locked it shut. There was Selena, with an elastic band around her brunette hair of a bun, watching television about sports. She turned around with her sunglasses, looking in shock.

"Nick, you should leave – now!"

Nick went over to Selena and hugged her warmly. Selena pushed him off and struck him on the face.

"Don't you _fucking_ touch me!" Selena screamed and hugged herself, making sure she was okay.

Selena could hear Demi screaming from outside the house and ran over to open the door. Demi brushed herself off and stared at Nick.

"Oh jeez Nick, how mature of you," Demi rolled her eyes.

Selena pushed her sunglasses toward her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"I – just have a CD to give to you," Nick reassured and gently handed it to her.

Selena snatched it from his hand and saw the cover of it. It was him and Selena, back in high school. A tear fell from her face. Demi held onto Selena as Nick stared at what was going on.

"You should leave," Demi spoke and opened the door.

Nick stood silent, firm on the ground. He looked at Selena.

"What happened to you? I know you _hate_ wearing sunglasses at the wrong time of the season. And you don't wear long sleeves alone. You always wear it with a jacket. And I know that's your favorite blanket and you don't like getting it dirty but I noticed you like dragging it on the ground. What's going on with you?"

Selena began to melt as she cried the tears away. Demi hushed her as Selena ran upstairs with the CD in her hand. Demi shut the door behind her.

"Listen, it's _really _late. I think it's best for all of us –

"What the _hell_ happened to Sel?" Nick asked.

Demi sighed.

"She – got _raped,"_

--

Vanessa dialed Efron's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Zac Efron here," he cheerfully said.

"Why didn't you say good-bye?" Vanessa firmly asked.

Zac grew quiet and Vanessa could hear static on the line, which meant _silence._

"Efron, answer me," Vanessa yelled.

Zac rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed in his home. He quietly turned on his lamp light next to his bedside and stared at the wall.

"I didn't say goodbye because I didn't want to," Zac said.

Vanessa couldn't understand.

"Elaborate?"

"Why would I say bye to you when I want to see you again? I wouldn't say bye ever again. _Never_ again," Zac smiled.

Vanessa drew a smile on her face.

"Well, okay Zac. By- I mean … see you tomorrow," Vanessa smiled.

Zac smiled and lay in his covers, alone.

"See you tomorrow Nessa," and hung up.

Zac lay there, looking at the ceiling as he shut his eyes, dreaming peacefully.

"I love you Vanessa Anne Hudgens," he whispered.

--

"_And Scene"_

LOL . xD MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY .


	12. New Meat

--

Demi handed Nick the cup of coffee as he took a seat on the couch. He crossed his legs and couldn't keep his eyes off of the stairs. He drew his eyes back to Demi. Demi could tell Nick was upset about _some stranger_ raping helpless Selena and he couldn't imagine her getting herself caught in some kind of extravagant danger. He shook the image out of his mind and stared at his _black_ cup of coffee.

"Do you know who did it?" Nick asked.

Demi shook her head.

"She won't tell me," she whispered.

Nick shook his cup of coffee and settled it down on the table and fumbled his hair with his fingers. He turned to the clock. Wow, it was almost midnight. Demi grabbed his coat and handed it to him.

"You should be leaving. You have another concert big boy," she smiled and opened the door.

Nick shook his head and shut the door.

"I just – just let me spend the night here with her. I need to know she's okay," Nick answered and went back to the couch.

Demi drew a smile.

"You really love her?" she asked him.

Nick sleepily yawned.

"All my life," and he soon lay on the couch with his jacket covering him.

--

Selena put her hair in a ponytail and shut the door as she went to go brush her teeth. She put on her pajamas and crept into her bed and left the light on. She wasn't too sure if he was going to find her, knowing Demi talks to him a lot. She has seen him text him a bunch this afternoon and she wanted nothing to do with him. However, if Demi was too attached, he might be a major threat toward her. She looked around the room and saw thought about her past life and how much she had accomplished. She wasn't the dreamer anymore. She was _living her life._ She turned around and noticed the CD still on her shelf and grabbed it as she stuffed the cord into the wall, waiting for her CD player to work. She stuck the CD in and watched it spin.

_Hey Selena; this is Nick Jonas. I just wrote these songs for you. I was – thinking about our kiss and well I thought –_

_ He wants more Sel! He wants to touch you all over!_

_ Shut up Joe! Fucking shut up. _

Selena giggled as she could hear things flying all over the place as Nick kept cursing at him.

_You're ruining the money face Nick._

_ Hey, this is Kevin. While I watch these two morons fight, Nick really hopes you enjoy his CD. He made it with love, and rainbows and sugar cookies with sprinkles on it._

_ Shut up Kevin! Shut up!_

She pressed to play and decided to hear the first song. It started out all with a guitar solo and she smiled and pressed her lips together.

_No, this isn't what I wanted._

_Never thought it'd come this far._

_Thinking back to where we started._

_And how we lost all that we are._

Selena pressed pause and noticed how much they had gone through together. She remembered the first time they met. The way that fate brought them together was like two people in different worlds having the same common qualities with one another.

"_You okay?" Selena asked._

_Nick turned to her as his shaggy black hair covered his eyes filled with emotion and sadness._

"_No. Emily just dumped me. How can I feel any better?" Nick sighed._

_Selena smiled and bent down._

"_Dance with me Nick," she smiled._

_Nick looked up and looked at her._

"_What?" he questioned._

"_I don't bite, c'mon," she giggled and grabbed his arm._

She smiled a little bit. This CD that Nick had made, it made her smile. It made her realize how much someone really cared about her. Though, she decided to let it play until she fell asleep. She cuddled up in her blanket and kept the light on as she cozed herself to sleep.

_We were young and times were easy._

_I can see it's not the same._

_Standing here but you don't see me._

_Give it all for that to change._

_But I don't want to lose her. Don't wanna_

_Let her go._

--

"So, this is your place?" Vanessa asked.

Zac shut the door behind him and nodded as he walked over to the kitchen to give her a glass of water. Vanessa thanked him and smiled.

"You going to practice soon?"

Zac shot her a look and laughed. He took a sip of his water as his muscles glistened in the sunlight.

"Don't worry. They can wait for me. I always make them wait for me," Zac assured.

"What a diva," Vanessa mumbled.

They both looked at each other and smiled. Vanessa was still wondering why the '_Ice Queen'_ hadn't arrived yet but she was too busy to ask being occupied with Zac and all. She clicked her heels on the ground and walked around the house with Zac following her like a baby puppy found on the street.

"Where is your fiancé?" Vanessa asked a couple minutes after.

He put down his water and shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"She doesn't live here anymore," Zac smiled.

Vanessa shot a look at Zac and shrieked.

"You _kicked her out? _How man are you?" Vanessa congratulated him.

"I'm _very manly,_" Zac replied with an 'Arnold' tone of voice.

She hugged him warmly and smelled his Axe around his body, which made her hug him even tighter.

"Man, me and my pep talks. They are so working on you," Vanessa smiled.

--

"Uncle Liam!" Noah shrieked and went over to hug him.

Liam grabbed her up and made airplane noises as he ran around the living room. Miley giggled and Noah grew dizzy and plopped to the ground, screaming for more. Liam went over and kissed Miley on top of her forehead and dropped his stuff on the ground.

"Are you staying for a visit Liam?" Noah asked.

"How about forever?" Liam asked.

Noah laughed and nodded as she held onto his leg.

"Come on monster, I'll take you upstairs and you can show me your liar," he spoke as he charged upstairs with her on his backside.

Justin came downstairs, purposely bumping into Liam, and walked downstairs.

"You do know that kissing your brother is illegal right?" Justin said.

Miley hit him on the arm.

"Oh shut up. You know that I'm an only child. And Liam is staying for good," Miley smiled.

Justin couldn't help it but look at her smile. He hadn't seen Miley smile since the day she got drunk in this exact room. Justin sat down on the chair and ate his sandwich. Miley hummed a tune and zipped up the meat and stuck it in the fridge.

"Hello Goodbye!" Justin yelled.

Miley turned to look at him.

"What? You know I was humming that?" Miley asked.

Justin nodded.

"You told me it was your favorite song," he smiled.

_You say yes._

_I say no._

_You say stop._

_And I say go go go._

Miley giggled and went over to the living room as she hummed some more. Liam went downstairs and fixed his collar as he wrapped his arms around her waist as Miley turned and kissed him. Justin smashed his sandwich and threw in the trash. Though, Miley didn't seem to notice.

"Enjoy sucking face," Justin sarcastically encouraged and went upstairs.

--

David couldn't help himself. He grabbed her cheek and kissed her, _mouth to mouth._ And no, she wasn't not breathing. She pushed him off.

"Stop it! Aren't you and Selena going out or something?" Demi asked.

David wiped his lips off and kissed her some more as Demi kicked him.

"You stay the hell away from me or I swear –

"_Fuck no._ Get over here you damn girl," David screeched and went over to grab her.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed.

Beads of sweat pour down her forehead as Selena woke up and screamed in terror. Soon enough, she could hear footsteps approaching as Nick came into her room, with an umbrella handy.

"You okay Sel?" Nick asked, trying to catch his breath.

Selena nodded and noticed the CD had stopped playing. She pressed play again on the CD player and heard the song go on again. Nick smiled and sat by her beside.

"I – just had a bad nightmare," Selena nodded.

"Do you want to share?" Nick asked.

Selena shook her head and pulled the covers close to her. Selena was still wearing her sunglasses and she still had long sleeve pajamas around her. Nick rubbed her arm but Selena winced and pushed him away.

"Please – just don't touch me," she replied.

Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know – getting raped is really terrible but –

"Terrible? Try terrifying. You don't know what it feels like to be a girl and act like meat being ferociously torn apart like two dogs pulling a chew toy. And, being touched not so innocently but with demand and want. I – hate that feeling and I'm never, _never _going to love anyone ever again!" Selena cried out and buried her tears in a pillow.

Nick grew shocked and pulled the umbrella down as he drew closer to her.

"Take off your sunglasses Sel, now," Nick spoke.

Selena turned to him but she shook her head. Nick went over and rubbed her temples.

"It's me, _Nick Jonas._ Not some random stranger. Take off your sunglasses," Nick said.

Selena bit her lip and couldn't control herself. She was trying to take deep calm breaths. She shivered and took them off, slowly. Nick's eyes grew bigger as he saw the dents on her eyes that were in dark colors of blue and purples. Her eyes weren't shining anymore. They were dull and not very bright to look at. Nick rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Selena slowly wrapped her arms around his body and held him tight.

"I know it seems like you're alone on this but – me and everyone else is going to help you get back on your feet. We'll take this one step at a time. No matters how long it takes, _damn it,_ Selena – I'm always here for you. Don't forget that," Nick whispered as he hugged her tight.

_Standing out in the rain._

_Need to know if it's over._

_Cause I won't leave you alone._

_Flooded with all this pain._

_Knowing that I'll never hold her._

_Like I did, Before the Storm ._

--

**a/n: I know these are really old songs but they kind of tie in with the story. I hope you enjoy these two chapters. I worked really hard on it. Do you want more of selena's part of the story or more of zanessa? **


	13. You're So Blind

Selena opened her eyelids, feeling a draft, coming from the side of her room. She turned to look and saw the door open and grew scared. She quickly got up and shut the door before anything else happened. Selena, having bed hair, was still dumbfounded about last night. _Did that really happen?_ She looked around. No sign of Nick. She sighed and soon discovered it was a dream. She knew Nick would never be that kind of man to come around and save her at the time when she needed it the most. Back in high school, he was always caught up with his band or having family issues. Selena grabbed her robe and her sunglasses and headed off to the kitchen to grab her breakfast. Her bunny slippers made a squeaking noise as she stepped on the wooden floor.

"Morning," a voice softly spoke from the kitchen.

Selena ran and smiled as she gave him a big dear hug. Nick rubbed her back and moved his eyes toward the coffee. Okay, so it wasn't a dream. Selena thanked him and grabbed the coffee and sipped a tiny bit. Nick looked like he didn't get much sleep either. His hair wasn't as neat as last night and there were unfolded blankets on the couch. He took the chair out of its place and motioned Selena to sit. Selena's smile came creeping on her face as she took a seat. She held close to her coffee mug and drank out of it. Nick was reading the newspaper.

"So, _Sir Nick,_ it looks like you didn't get much sleep. Are you okay?" Selena asked.

He put the newspaper down and took a bite of his toast. He wiped the crumbs off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been getting calls from my brothers _why_ I didn't make it to the concert last night," Nick smiled, rubbing his eyes.

Selena couldn't help but smile. She _still_ couldn't believe he was doing all this trouble for her. It was _typical _Nick.

"Oh, what did you say?" Selena curiously asked, taking another sip of her coffee mug.

Nick chuckled.

"I said I had personal matters to attend. I'm not doing the rest of the tour," he replied and continued looking at the paper.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. She blushed a tiny bit and continued drinking her coffee. She looked down at her pajama pants and smiled.

"Nick, you don't have to do this for me, _honestly,_" Selena smiled, waiting for his response.

Nick put his newspaper down and got up to put his dish into the sink and grabbed his robe from the chair as he held onto the top of the chair.

"Selena, no matter what you say to me, you mean _everything_ to me. You have been since the first day I met you. You can't honestly think it's _no big deal._ This guy tormented you and I – I'm not going to forgive him for it. I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to stay until you recover," Nick spoke, breathless.

Selena teared up as she pushed her sunglasses toward her eyes. She got up and ran to him as she hugged him for dear life. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"On one condition," she whispered.

Nick held onto her as he kissed her forehead.

"We – have to _stay _–

But before Selena could say another word, Nick kissed her. _LIPS TO LIPS! NO CHEEK TO LIPS. LIPS TO LIPS! THAT'S RIGHT. YOU'RE HEARING IT LOUD AND CLEAR FROM THE NARRATOR!_ Selena could feel her life sprouting madness with clearness. She felt like her dark, gray clouds went away and out popped the sunshine. Nick held close to her waist. Selena kissed him back, not letting go of him. Now, the world that Selena lived in _sincerely _revolved around him.

Demi quickly fixed her hair and texted Selena really quick as the people around her applied lip gloss to her. She quickly pressed her lips together as she felt the moisture come on. The man with the headset nudged her and motioned her to go on in 30 seconds. She quickly got off her seat and put her cell phone in her purse, leaving it there quickly. Headset man grabbed her arm and motioned her to walk down the stairs that way and make a left turn. Demi nodded. She quickly fixed her jacket and ran down there as fast she could. She could hear the host introducing her as she walked down the stairs.

"… Demi Lovato!"

She heard a roar of an applause, which caused her to want to get there faster. She soon made it on the stage and waved to her fans around the stage. She targeted the red velvet couch and sat down beside the host. She gave a big smile and waved one last time before she looked at the host.

"So, Demi Lovato – big girl of 22, how are you doing today?" _Ranah_ (the host) asked.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking," Demi smiled eagerly.

Ranah took a quick look at the crowd as they looked straight at Demi.

"So, I saw your episode on Sonny with a Chance with _David Henrie!_" Ranah announced.

Ranah's audience started rooting like wild, screaming David and Demi's name as well. Demi blushed and nodded,

"Yeah, David and I had a really good time working together,"

The audience 'oohed' a little bit, panting like dogs. Ranah gave a quick squeal and nudge to Demi. Demi chuckled and fixed her hair as she patted her skirt. Demi's lip gloss was getting a _teeny_ bit dry. She kept pressing on her lips. Ranah smiled.

"Well, the tabloids said that you two have been spending _quite_ some time together. Care to explain?" Ranah asked.

Demi smiled.

"Yeah, we're just really good friends. We like to work out together and we like to hang out, texting, chatting, etc," Demi laughed.

Ranah raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Are you sure that's all?" Ranah asked.

Demi chuckled and nudged Ranah back with a soft smile as she got up and put her thumbs up.

"I'm absolutely positive. There is no better friend than David!" Demi smiled.

The studio audience gave a huge round of applause and gave a standing applause.

Joe gave a soft kiss to Ashley and put his hands comfortably around her waist and held her tight. Ashley pushed him away slightly and giggled as she took a breath. They pressed their foreheads together.

"Who knew that I would be in _love_ with the class clown right now?" she smiled.

"And who knew I would be with the school diva," Joe smiled.

Ashley stopped and looked at him, batting her eyelashes. She shoved him away and crossed her arms. Her orange v-neck wrinkled as she looked away. Joe could see the anger in her eyes. Joe laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Baby, the past is the past," he smiled and leaned it to kiss her.

She put her hand as a stop sign to his lips and pushed his face away.

"If it's the past, why do you repeat it?" she asked him.

Joe looked at her and scoffed.

"_You_ were the one who was like, _Who knew I would be in love with the class clown crap!_" Joe imitated.

Ashley gasped and slapped him on the face. She grabbed her bag and walked downstage of the arena and quickly shut the exit door. Joe leaned on the snack table and crossed his arms, flipping his hair.

_"Yeah… still the diva,"_ he muttered.

She quickly grabbed the chicken from the oven and put it carefully on the granite tables. She snatched a fork and stabbed it in the dead animal. She could smell it and _it smelled gooood._ Vanessa took off her apron and smiled. She could see Zac reading outside near the pool and she quickly put down the apron on the counter and yelled out his name. He looked over and took out one headphone, waving at her as he put his book down. She motioned him over to the kitchen as she stuck her tongue out while pointing at the chicken. His eyes danced with excitement as he quickly got up from his lawn chair and opened the screen door.

"Wow, that smells amazing," Zac said.

Vanessa laughed and grabbed two dishes from the counter. It had been about 2 weeks since Zac had kicked out Blake and they were doing really well. But Friends? Please, how long are they going to keep this one up again? Vanessa carefully put it on the table and took double forks, spoons, and knives. Zac grabbed the chicken and placed it on the table along with the other dishes Vanessa had prepared. Zac could smell her perfume as she wandered around the kitchen. It smelled _amazing._

"So, what are you eating first?" Vanessa asked.

Zac shrugged.

"I don't know, there is so much to choose from. Thank you Nessa for making dinner. I usually would have gotten take-out but you saved the day," Zac smiled.

Vanessa blushed and put the rest of the food on the table and quickly cleaned up the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and her cell phone.

"Well, have a good time eating," Vanessa smiled.

Zac looked up and gave a half laugh.

"You think I want to eat this alone? Grab another dish. We can eat it together….._friend,"_ he replied and patted the chair beside him.

Vanessa quickly grabbed another dish from the counter and sat beside him, making sure to not look like a pig when she ate around him. Zac looked over at her and she kept looking at him.

_"Oh my gosh, look at those eyes," _Vanessa thought.

_"Look at that smile,"_ Zac thought.

_"I can't believe it …." _She thought.

_"Am I going to make my first move or is she?"_ he thought.

_"Oh crap…."_ They thought.


End file.
